


wedding prompt 2

by kassistav



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki
Genre: F/M, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassistav/pseuds/kassistav
Summary: After Kirito proposed to Asuna in Kayabas and Rinkos wedding he went to talk to Eiji and Yuna
Relationships: Kayaba Akihiko | Heathcliff/Koujiro Rinko, Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna, Nochizawa Eiji | Nautilus | Eiji/Shigemura Yuuna | Yuna
Kudos: 4





	wedding prompt 2

**Author's Note:**

> this is a continuation of my other wedding prompt

Eiji was holding Minato who was very sleepy after a night dancing and running on the venue, he didn’t mind taking care of Rinkos and Kayabas son, no not all, in fact he grew fond of the child. what he was worrying about was Kirito. He saw him run off with Asuna an hour ago and he hasn’t seen them since then. He was about to tell Rinko and Kayaba when he and Yuna saw a familiar figure

“ ah there you are Kirito!” 

Eiji scolded him. Eiji and Kirito were rivals but they still were friends. Their relationship started off rocky but they came in terms with each other after Eiji helped them in Unital Ring and the Underworld

“ you can’t just run off like that Yuna, Minato and i were worried “

“ we are? “ Minato sheepishly opened his eyes “ i’m sleepy....i wanna go to my bed and sleep “ he added and then closed them again 

“ you can sleep in my arms Minato “ Eiji patted his back “ well Kirito explain yourself “

“ sorry about that, i wanted to ask Asuna something “

“ don’t tell me, you actually proposed to her? “ Yuna said “ that’s so adorable!, what did she say? “

“ she said yes of course “ Kirito smiled

“ congrats! “ Eiji grinned 

“ congratulations! “ Yuna clapped her hands

“ I proposed to her in SAO too, but now i proposed to her for real since i’m 18 years old and therefore allowed to get married “ Kirito said scratching his head

“ oh yeah, you’re right, you two got married in SAO, Heathcliff even let you have your honeymoon “ Eiji recalled “ you’re such a lucky bastard aren’t you? “ 

“ now now Eiji-kun don’t start a fight “ Yuna tried to stop the tension

“ don’t worry, i’m not trying to start a fight Yuna “ Eiji said “ it was in a good way, if i wasn’t affected by his luck then i wouldn’t be where i am today “

“ ah i didn’t know- “ Kirito tried to say when Eiji continued

“ not just me but Yuna, Rinko, Kayaba, Asuna, Alice, Eolyne, Klein, Sinon and a lot of others “ Eiji added “ your luck is something that changes people for the better Kirito “

“ thank you Eiji “ Kirito smiled sincerely

“ what Eiji is trying to say is that you’re a hero Kirito-kun “ Yuna smiled at them

“ now please hold Minato, i’ve been holding him for an hour and he’s heavy “ Eiji pestered Kirito 

“ ah okay “ Kirito said holding a sleepy Minato 

“ aww he’s adorable isn’t he? “ Yuna said looking at him 

“ he definitely got Rinkos freckled face “ Eiji smirked “ although he sometimes reminds me of Kayaba, the kid sure got brains. “ 

“ he’s definitely his parents son hehe, make sure you and Asuna give him many siblings alright Kirito? “ Yuna grinned

“ oh absolutely “ Kirito nodded


End file.
